


A Very Sterek Christmas

by Janie_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddies, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of little drabbles centered around Stiles, Derek, and the Pack at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is a future!fic as you will see since they are married with kids. Not really sure how many chapters it will be since I'm just writing them for fun until my writers block on other stories gets better. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the kids bc they are original. Even if I did have help naming them.

Stiles rolled off his side and onto his back, keeping his eyes shut tight against the morning sunlight streaming in through the window. His lips quirked up at the sound of hushed voices and the patter of feet that reached his ears through the closed door. “Shhh!” one of the voices commanded to the others. The door crept open with a light sigh of wood on carpet. “Merry Christmas!” As he opened his eyes, two small bodies launched themselves onto the bed giggling. He wrapped his arms around the squirming twins, kissing the tops of their heads before shooting a glance toward the doorway where Derek stood grinning. 

“Hey, merry Christmas, guys,” he said chuckling. “What’s this?” he asked spotting the tray in Derek’s hands. 

The older man stepped forward further into the room as Stiles struggled to sit up comfortably with two small children attached to him. “French toast in bed. Their idea,” he tilted his head towards Kieran and Rowan, who grinned up at him. 

“Look, Daddy!” Kieran, slightly larger than his twin, and with wild dark brown curls, chirped. “We made you breakfast!” 

“Papa made you breakfast,” corrected Rowan with a stern look at his brother. “But we helped!” The boy tilted his head towards Stiles as he ran a hand through the child’s feathery hair. 

“How thoughtful of you. All of you,” he said unable to contain the pure joy in his smile at the sight of his beautiful boys and their beautiful father. “What brought this on though? I pretty much expected to be tackled awake at the crack of dawn by two pups anxious to open their presents.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stood leaning against the island in the kitchen, coffee in hand, looking across the open floor plan and into the living room, eyes focused on his twin sons as they tumbled around the room with their new toys. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he hummed happily as Derek buried his nose in the younger man’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. 

“How did we get so lucky, you think?” Stiles asked, sinking backwards into the embrace. He felt Derek smile into his skin before answering. 

“I don’t think it was luck,” he replied, pausing for a breath of time. “It was fate. The world wanted us to be together like this; you as my mate with two amazing boys and a perfect pack.” 

Stiles set down his coffee cup on the counter, spinning in the man’s arms to face him. He slipped his arms around Derek’s neck, fingers crawling up into his hair. He kissed him firmly on the mouth, pulling away slightly to whisper, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Derek said with a smile, once more closing the gap between them. His hands were spread across Stiles’ back, a warm pressure that the man melted into naturally.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang sharply, causing Stiles to drop his spatula in surprise. “Could someone get that?” Silence met his question. “Let me rephrase: Derek! Get that, will you?” He heard the stopping on the stairs as the man came down. A glance over revealed that the alpha was still only partially dressed, buttoning his shirt as he went for the door, with Kieran and Rowan following behind in their Christmas outfits. 

“Hey, babe,” Derek shouted as he welcomed in their guests, “Family’s here.” 

“I’ll be there in a second; I’ve got my hands full right now.” Oven mitt in hand, he reached for the door to the oven, a moment away from opening it to check on the ham when the mitt was snatched from him. With an indignant squawk he spun around. Before he could even get a word out in protest, Lydia was shoving him out of the kitchen. 

“Go see people; I can handle the food for a few minutes.” She smiled brightly at him adding, “Merry Christmas, Stiles.” 

“Thanks, Lydia. You too.” They hugged briefly, the redhead kissing his cheek as they pulled away. “There better not be lipstick on my face,” he said attempting a scowl and not even nearly succeeding. “Derek and I are glad you could be here. We’ve missed having you around.” 

The woman smiled sadly. “I’ve missed being here too.” With a sigh, she continued, “But you know how it is after a break-up. You promise yourself you won’t let it come between you and your mutual friends, but it always does. Besides, Jackson is pack and I’m not. It’s, like, the rule that he gets you guys after we split.” 

Stiles scowled. “You really think you aren’t pack?”

“How could I be? I’m not a werewolf,” catching the unimpressed look he gave her, Lydia added, “nor am I married to one. Besides, I wasn’t even officially that asshole’s mate because we were so off and on and he was seeing other people.” 

“Lydia,” Stiles said with a frown. “You are such a brilliant person. How are you also so stupid?” She gave a gasp of indignation as he continued to speak. “You were pack before Jackson, even. He went to London and didn’t speak to anyone for months. You were here and helped us and were just generally a good friend and a help to have around. Next time you feel like you aren’t pack, remember this. You, Lydia Martin, are just as much pack as I am, and we would never choose between you and Jackson because you are both family. But,” he added with a mischievous grin, “if we had to pick, it would be you.” 

“Awe! Thank you.” 

“Not that it matters though,” Stiles said with a shrug. “You two will be back together again eventually.”

“This time it is officially over!” 

“Yeah, just like how it was ‘officially over’ the last million times.” 

Lydia scowled, rolling her eyes. “Shut up, and go say hi to everyone,” she said, giving him another shove towards the living room. 

“Fine, fine, I’m going,” replied Stiles as he allowed himself to be herded out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek grinned, seeing his husband coming towards him. The younger man was momentarily side-tracked as a parade of children trampled through the hall and out of the door with Scott and Alison’s oldest, seven year old Michael, in the lead. Stiles waited to be sure someone was heading outside to watch the kids before continuing his way toward the staircase, weaving out of Cora’s way to the door. “Dinner is in thirty minutes,” he called after her, coming to a stop next to the older man. 

“I love it when the house is full like this,” Derek said happily, pulling the man towards his side. “It reminds me of being a kid. Everybody under one roof and happy.” He nuzzled his nose into his husband’s hair, placing a soft kiss on the long pale expanse of neck below it. 

“Yeah, I love it too,” Stiles smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everybody, for reading! I hope you all had a great Christmas!

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh softly at the sight of Lydia carrying the turkey to the table. It was all too Norman Rockwell, really. The pretty woman in heels with pot holders leaning over to set the platter down, the happy father ready to carve the bird, and the attentive family of all ages waiting to dig in. And, in all honesty, it was almost too cute to the point of being nauseating. 

“Stiles,” Scott called towards him, “come sit down! You know Derek won’t let us eat ‘til everyone is seated!” 

The man rolled his eyes and grinned at his friend. “I’m coming, hold your horses,” he replied as he grabbed the second butter dish from the counter and carried it into the dining room, placing it at the foot of the table. “Derek,” he said, gesturing to his husband, “if you will.” 

The alpha picked up the large knife and fork, cutting into the large turkey as everyone else began to pass the various side dishes around the table. 

“Pass the potatoes!” 

“But Mom, I hate green bean casserole!” 

“God, this stuffing is good.” 

“But really, why isn’t there a designated kids table? This is crazy. Hey! Hands to your own plate, Kier!”

“Hey, Stiles, is this gravy homemade?” 

The cacophony of voices hit a crescendo, Stiles’ ears ringing. He smiled broadly, shovelling sweet potatoes onto his plate. There was nothing better than Christmas with the entire pack home. Not excessive clean-up afterwards, hours spent in a hot kitchen, nor even Jackson squabbling with a five year old could ruin such a day. It was the perfect holiday that Stiles, or any of the Hale pack could ever ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I hadn't intended to continue writing these for this Christmas but the spirit of the season moved me. So, a year later in real life and story timeline, I give you the Hale Pack at Christmas once again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada yada, you know how it goes by now.

Stiles grinned at the scene before him: his beautiful children were tearing at cardboard and twist-ties holding their toys hostage under the colourful light of a gleaming tree. He perched lightly on the arm of the chair his husband Derek was seated in, handing the man a newly refilled coffee mug. "Sometimes I think half of the fun is trying to get it out of the box," he said with a chuckle.

"That's because they don't try and use your claws like a Swiss army knife," Derek shot back, though his happy smile broke the intended grumpiness of his comment.

Stiles' resulting laugh rang out clearly, causing his husband to melt a little inside, even after all these years. "If I had claws, they would totally do the same to me!" he declared. "Our sons are equal opportunity abusers of the wolfy powers of others."

Derek grinned. "You're probably right," he agreed.

"I usually am, Sourwolf." Stiles was grinning in response. Their eyes remained locked, sentiments of love passing wordlessly between them, until a sharp crack tore their attention away from each other and to the curly haired boy frozen in shock after stepping on—and thoroughly crushing—a box of candy canes.

"Oops…" Kieran said, sheepishly. "I hope they will still taste okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Leave me a review! I hope you are enjoying the holiday-themed fluff.


End file.
